Life Unknown
by smende83
Summary: Ithilwen is lost, orphaned, and alone. After being chased by Orcs and found by a small group of elves, this woman of Gondor must learn her true identify and past to be able to figure out her future. Her journey will take her with the fellowship as they fight to destroy the One Ring and also into the arms of an elf. Tenth Member Story. Rated M for future chapters.


**Life Unknown**

**Legolas/OC Story**

**Rated: M**

**Prologue**

She ran through the forest as fast as her feet could carry her, and as well as her dress would move around her. Her enemy wasn't far behind her and she was trying to put more distance between them and her. Her enemy, with their dark faces, rough marks, and loud cries, were coming after her for no reason. She wanted to escape somewhere, but there was no where to go. She continued to run and sprint through the forest, weaving and ducking through trees and branches.

Her feet finally weren't able to run much longer, but luckily she stopped at the perfect spot to climb. That she did. She climbed quickly, but carefully up the tree in front of her to hide from those after her. She climbed and climbed as high as she could go, so that she was out of sight and where they couldn't smell her either.

Their foot falls grew louder and closer, but she tried not to let her fear seap through. She needed to be quiet and needed to be hidden. She could see their faint shadows as they grew closer and closer. soon they were right below her at the base of the tree. Their loud breathing, grunts and noises were surrounding her. She was starting to feel enclosed in this small space, but the panic wasn't going to take over her. She wouldn't let her fears give her away.

She watched as they looked around and tried their hardest to find out where she went. Orcs weren't the best thing in tracking. They were pretty stupid when it came to such matters, but no less they could kill her instantly if they found her. Why did they want her? Why were they after her? How did they know where to find her? How did they know where she lived? How did they know anything about her? What evil was looking for her? She shuddered even thinking about those answers. She knew they wouldn't be good answers.

She sat stiffly in the tree as she waited for them to leave. She wasn't sure where she was. She had been running and running, and wasn't sure how far she had gotten. She was only human and couldn't keep up as much as other creatures in middle earth could. She had no permanent home. Both of her parents were dead and she was all alone. She moved about from place to place, being careful not to get in bad situations or mixed up in the wrong people. Originally she is from Gondor, but after her parents died she wanted to get as far away from there as possible.

She had traveled far, but wasn't sure how far she had gone. She looked down and the orcs were still swarming around the tree she was in. She looked everywhere for a place to get out, but couldn't. There was no where to go. She sat there with her eyes closed and moments later she heard their grunts and calls get louder as the sound of arrows flew through the air, piercing the orcs. She saw them falling one by one to the ground as the arrows continued to fly through the air. She wasn't sure where they were coming from but knew they were friendly. Was it man or elf? Or something else?

There was silence. No grunts, groans, noises at all. She turned slightly and looked at the now blackened ground with orc bodies and blood. Where did the shots come from? She looked from her left to her right looking and searching for any sign anyone was there.

After a short time she slowly climbed down the tree onto the ground. Very carefully she stepped over the dead orc bodies, oozing their vile blood onto the ground. Her breathing was still shaky and her limbs shook due to her nerves. She started to inch slowly into the direction she was going away from this place. She needed to find a place to hide for the night, a place where no one would find her, a place she might actually feel safe.

As she turned to go into that direction, she ran right into something or someone. She looked up to see a cloaked figure.

"Ithilwen," he said in a low voice. "We've been looking for you."

Her eyes got wide as she stared into the faceless hood. What was she going to do now?


End file.
